


A fresh start

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Bayek eliminates all threats to Egypt, he gets one wish and that is start a family with people who can't leave him however, little to his knowledge his wish was granted in the form of three assassin's from different time periods Altier, Ezio, and Connor.  Its basically a sex cult kinda thing male impreg is in this.
Relationships: Bayek/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so I'm debating if in going to make this into alpha / omega I Litteraly have no idea or just keep it how it is. Its basically up to you guys if I do. Ill add more tags as the story continues it gets more angsty but for now Bayek has gotta find all 3 guys first. (Forgot to mention its the 4 of them together like a big relationship.)

Bayek looked around the empty room, of course it was his but it still was so lifeless all of the other assassins had been sent out on jobs leaving him alone once again. Bayek just sighed as he began thinking of aya well amunet now. ' I guess she's happier without me. I'm not, I help all these people and still I'm alone. I want someone who won't leave and maybe i could start over with but I know I can't get that' Bayek mind went black suddenly when the orb hidden away in the chest began glowing as a voice appeared "Is that your wish Bayek of Siwa?" 

"I- who are you?" He sighed and rubbed his head I'm going crazy now, hearing voices. Mine as well answer' "That is my wish" 

"Than you shall have it, in the form of three men. The orb you have contains a lot of power, you can alter time and space. With that power I will make your dream come true. The three men one named Altier, one Ezio, and the last Connor. These boys will gain the ability to have children with my power. You shall have your wish, they will arrive shortly. So find them." 

Bayek was confused as he looked at the chest as it continued glowing "This doesn't make sense. I'm supposed to find these men than do what?"

"Well that's up to you, Bayek of Siwa." 

The orb stopped glowing and Bayek picked it up as he began thinking of what the hell he just got himself into. Bayek walked out of the assassins temple with a confused expression ' Where would i even look for these men, who are they? All I know is names.' Bayek decided it was best to ask the people that he trusted to see if those names rang any bells. Bayek was starting to get tired, he had asked everyone he knew and no one knew anything of those names, so he decided that his head was playing tricks on him so he decided to just go back to the temple. Bayek walked in the the temple but he stopped walking when he saw another assassin with a blue and white outfit 

"Who are you? I've never seen you before"

The assassin turned around confused "where am I? I was helping Achilles with work, I was going to Boston but I got distracted by a voice calling my name. I fainted and woke up in a desert. And then I saw the symbol on the roof so I came in, I'm an assassin." 

Bayek looked at him 'By the gods, he is beautiful. Could this be what the orb spoke of?' Bayek looked him over as he decided to ask some questions of his own. 

"What is your name? Once you answer me, I will answer you." 

"Connor, my name is Connor. I'm lost okay! This isn't a joke! Achilles needs me, he's too old to run the manor by himself especially now since I expanded it. He's kinda like a father figure to me, I banged on his door and demanded he taught me how to be an assassin but then he began looking after me. And I-" 

"Connor, it's okay. I understand just take it easy and don't get upset. I think you need to rest and we can sort this out later okay?" 

Connor nodded "O..okay, i just..nevermind. So is there a place i can stay for tonight then tomorrow I'll leave." 

Bayek shook his head as a response to that. 'i can't let him leave yet. I don't even know if it's possible.' 

"Connor, you can stay with me for as long as you need to. I'd actually enjoy it alot. You can take off your hood, you're safe here." 

Connor nodded as he took off his hood revealing a short hairstyle pulled back into a ponytail with a braid on the side of his face, his tanned skin and brown eyes. Connor froze when he saw Beyek staring at him so he decided to return the favor, locking eyes with the other man. 

"What's your name? I've told you mine. Where are we? And besides I have a feeling I'll be here a while so we mine as well get used to each other. Am i the only one here or are there others?" 

Bayek nodded as he gave a slight smile.

"Okay, i like your attitude. My name is Bayek, I am waiting for two other men Altier and Ezio. I suppose I have to find them, I was supposed to find you and those two. The voice from the orb told me to. Maybe you can help me find them? Maybe it'll help you go home faster?" 

Connor nodded 

"yes, i'll help find them. I need to get to Achilles again. When do we start?" 

"After you've had your rest." 

Connor looked disappointed but he wasn't in the position to be trying to fight with people. So he decided to just go along with it normally, he would protest but today was different. Bayek looked at him as he began walking through the halls and stopped at a door. 

"This is yours for as long as you need it." 

Connor smiled as he looked at the room. 

"Thank you." 

Bayek nodded as he felt his chest burning with happiness 'by the gods, this man is adorable. He's smile is a gift from the gods.'

Connor walked inside the room and began getting comfortable. 

"I'll see you later Bayek, in the morning i'll help you find the two you seek." 

Bayek nodded and shut the door behind him.


	2. Finding Altier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds Altier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically chapter 4 or 5 is when the angst comes in.

Connor woke up early that morning, he kept his eyes shut for a moment 'it's okay, it was just a dream. I'm at home with Achilles. When I open my eyes I'll be home.' Connor opened his eyes and looked around as he sighed "So it wasn't a dream" 'i wonder if Bayek is up yet, it's never too early to start a search'. Connor walked down the hall as he began checking rooms. 

"Bayek, I'm ready to start looking now. If you're sleeping I'll do it myself." 

Bayek opened his eyes upon hearing Connors voice so he forced himself to get up as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Connor isn't it early? It's 5 in the morning. What are you doing awake?" 

"I'm ready to look for the two people you are after. I think early is the best time. Come on get dressed, I will to." 

Bayek had no choice but to go along with it, so he just nodded and began getting dressed. Once he was done he walked with Connor outside the temple.

"Connor, you get dressed quickly. I'm amazed with how your brain is working. To be honest with you mine is slow currently."

"I'm used to getting up early, I'm always running around doing things for Achilles or George Washington, or the people of the manor. I'm always active. A couple times I've even used a ship and sailed the seas." 

Bayek smiled. "My ex wife loved to sail the seas, she was gone a lot due to her sailing trips."

Connor wasn't sure what to say to that so instead he just put his hand on Bayek's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Bayek smiled at the gesture. 

"Thank you Connor, it's alright though. I'm thinking we separate and meet back up at the temple if things work out and we find one or both." 

Connor nodded, waving a see you later before taking off in the other direction. Connor was set on finding one or both of them because he knew the closer this task got finished the better of a chance he had at going home. Connor smirked as he thought to himself 'Good thing, I learned how to track. I'm going to try to find a smell that seems out of place which should be easy because people here smell the same.' Connor caught a scent that was extremely different and foot prints went along with it, Connor followed it all the way up to an old look out pillar. Connor climbed up to find another assassin with white robes and throwing knives at his sides. 

"I'm Connor, please don't be alarmed. I'm looking for Altair or Ezio. I'm an assassin and I didn't come to fight. Something happened to bring me here and I'm unsure if it happened to you also. What's your name?" 

The other assassin looked Connor over as he began thinking to himself 'Well he seems harmless enough, but why is he looking for me?' Well I should answer him since he's given me a lot of information.' 

"I'm Altier, why are you looking for me? I don't think I've ever met you. You don't seem like you're from here. "

Connor nodded. "I'm not from here at all. I was on my way to Boston and I heard a voice so I followed it, then I fainted. Then I met another assassin named Bayek. He seems nice, he let me have a room in the temple and he is looking for you and Ezio." 

Altier got up from where he was sitting "Well i suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting. Lead the way to the temple." 

Connor nodded and showed him the way. "We can stay here until Bayek gets back. Hopefully he has just as much luck as i did. I think once he finds us all then he can send us home. I hope so." 

Altier noticed the shift in Connors mood, 'He went from happy to sad, what's going on with him. Should I ask? Mine as well' "So Connor, is everything alright? Your emotions are all over the place. You were demanding at first then happy and now gloomy. Now I'm not going to push you to answer because everyone needs privacy on some things." 

Connor slightly smiled, "Thank you, I'm okay really. It's just that I think I'm homesick. I mean yeah sure I've spent months away at a time but now that I've done what i had to everything is okay now. I just want to play chess with Achilles again, I know it's silly but it's what I want." 

Altier nodded "Well, you said we might be able to go home after Bayek finds Ezio? So don't be sad, you'll be okay." 

Connor smiled "Thank you, I feel better." 

Altair nodded but didn't say anything else as they waited patiently for Bayek to return.


	3. Finding ezio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayek finds ezio and they all start getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming soon.

Bayek sighed the sun was setting and the day was ending 'damm it, am I that unsuccessful? I'm usually good at finding people. Maybe tomorrow, perhaps Connor has had more luck than i'. Bayek walked back to the temple where Connor and any others that he may have found, Bayek stopped walking when he saw someone run across the rooftops so he stopped walking as he began looking around. "I saw you run across, give me your name. I'm Bayek of Siwa." 

The other assassin looked over from his hiding place on the roof. 

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze, why do you have a hidden blade? Where am I? Who were you searching for all day? And why?" 

Bayek looked towards the voice as he began smirking 'by the gods, things are finally going my way' "I have a hidden blade because I'm a hidden one, I work in the dark to serve the light. I protect the people, you are currently in Egypt. It's perfectly okay though many others have come here like this. We are hoping with you, the apple will allow; you all to pass back home." 

Ezio sighed as he got on Bayek's back "Please carry me? I'm exhausted physically and emotionally, I was following you all day. I can walk if I'm too heavy?" 

Bayek just nodded, "You're not heavy, rest now. We will be with the others soon." Bayek didn't get a response instead he heard slight snoring in his ear so he just quietly and quickly went back to the temple. 'by the gods, don't let these boys go back home. I want to keep them all to myself. I'm glad no one can hear my thoughts.' Bayek walked into the temple to see Connor and Altier sleeping cuddled with each other. 

Connor's head laid on Altiers chest as Altier's arms were wrapped tightly around Connor's waist. Bayek smiled to himself as he made sure to be quiet not to wake any of them. He put Ezio down in a room in the temple then went back and placed the other two in different rooms. 'well I suppose I should sleep too. I think it's best if we discuss everything after we've rested.' Bayek walked in his room and fell asleep. 

Connor woke up in the middle of the night and looked around the room 'So it wasn't a dream? I'm still here. I'm home sick again.' Connor hugged himself as he began realising how much he missed Achilles giving him a pat on the back or hugs when he was gone too long, he really missed Achilles. Connor walked out of his room and into Bayek's as he quietly walked in, he began shaking Bayek slightly to wake him up. "B..bayek, this is going to sound silly but...can I sleep with you?" 

Bayek could feel the blush on his cheeks, Connors messy hair was tangled as moonlight shined through the window. Bayek made room for him in the bed "You're always welcome Connor, you don't have to ask." 

Connor nodded and got in bed with Bayek as he began cuddling with him. Connor began falling asleep as he yawned. 

Bayek smiled to himself, he didn't realize how much he missed having another person next to him, now he really didn't want any of them to leave. Later that night Altier woke up as he began feeling around for Connor. "Connor? Where did you go?" Altier got out of bed as he began looking around the temple. 'I never noticed how empty this place is.' Altier walked into Bayek's room and decided since Connor was in bed with him, he was allowed to so he laid down next to Connor and began falling asleep but he opened his eyes when he heard someone whispering, he rolled over to see another guy. 

"I'm Ezio, I saw you walk in here. I'm tired too and this bed is full of hot guys so mind if I join you?" 

Altier shrugged "Fine but no spooning got it?" 

Ezio nodded and got in bed next to Altier as he began cuddling him. It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep.


	4. The start of something bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape in this chapter. Bayek tricks Connor into thinking he's going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious why y'all read this? Which assassin did you come for? Next chapter coming soon.

Bayek woke up when he began feeling uncomfortable during his sleep, he groaned as he rubbed his eyes 'wait a minute, when did they all get in my bed? Doesn't matter. Maybe the orb can give me some insight now that they are all here.' He got out of bed slowly and quietly to not wake anyone up then he shut the door behind him quickly and silently. Bayek walked to the chest that has the orb and opened it "Okay, I've done what you asked, how does keeping these boys here help me have a child again? They won't want to just open their legs and I'm not forcing anyones legs open" 

The orb began glowing "Bayek of Siwa, I have said before. These men can give you children one at a time they will. Once they arrived here, I changed their bodies. They are still men just with the ability to carry children. Now, you won't force them but I will take over your body and make you. You cannot disagree but soon enough you'll realise how good it feels and do it yourself. Now I'm going to have you take Connor first, he's vulnerable currently." 

Bayek shook his head "That's madness, I'd never-" Bayek stopped talking when he felt himself walking back to his room to wake up Connor, his body and mind weren't obeying him. He walked over to the sleeping assassin as he gently shook him awake "Connor, I need you to come with me now. I think I found a way to bring you back home." 

Connor got out of bed as he rubbed his eyes, a smile graced his lips "I'm ready to go. Thank you Bayek for taking me in and taking me home." 

Bayek held Connor's hand "you aren't home yet, the passage is hidden in one of the pyramids. I'll take you there. It's in the Tomb of Sneferu, we must go before the others wake up." 

Connor nodded and followed Bayek along the way to the pyramid. Connor was happily talking about Achillies and his village, along with the manor. Bayek stopped at a pyramid "we've arrived. Stay close to me." 

Connor nodded as they entered the tomb, it didn't take long before Connor was anxious about this whole thing "Bayek...um..where is the passage to go home? How do we get out of here? You took so many turns and now I don't know where I am….. Why are you looking at me like that? Bayek I'm scared, I want to leave." Connor looked at his barely lit surroundings, the only light he had was the torch that Bayek put on the ground. Bayek wasn't thinking clearly as he walked near Connor, the only thing on his mind was how attractive and vulnerable Connor looked. 

Bayek quickly pinned Connor against the pyramid wall as he clashed their lips together entering Connor's mouth with his tongue when Connor whimpered in protest. Bayek could feel Connor trying to push him away but he was weak compared to the medjay, Bayek took this as an opportunity because he grabbed both of Connors wrists and tied them above his head then he cut the top half of Connors clothes with his hidden blade. Bayek began littering the other assassin's body with hickeys as his hunger for the other assassin grew. 

Connor looked away as tears began forming in his eyes "Bayek….why? Please stop." Bayek looked up at Connor and licked the tears off his face. Connor tried moving his face away but Bayek grabbed his chin "Don't move away from me. I own you. Your mine. I'm going to cum inside and I'm going to fuck you until you bleed. You can cry and scream, beg and plead no one can hear you." 

Bayek turned Connor over so that his stomach was on the ground and his ass was exposed. Bayek put his fingers in front of Connors mouth, "Now, suck. If you bite me. I'm going to hurt you. If you're stubborn I'm taking you without any kind of lube or spit." 

Connor began sobbing, his wrist hurt from being tied so tightly together and realization was hitting him like a wave. "Bayek please, you don't have to. I won't tell anyone. I won't ask to go home, just take me back to the temple. Please." Bayek grabbed Connor's hair making him gasp so he could shove his fingers in his mouth "Now suck." Connor began sucking Bayek's fingers making sure not to bite, after a couple minutes Bayek took his fingers out "I hope you wetted them enough. If not you'd better hope it doesn't hurt that bad." 

Connor shut his eyes tightly as cold air hit his naked private parts since Bayek finished cutting his outfit. Bayek smirked "Your truly beautiful. I can't wait to be inside that tight ass of yours." Connor felt Bayek's fingers at his entrance so he decided to try to kick but Bayek just grabbed his legs and tied them to the ground making Connor cry out in protest. "BAYEK...pl...please.. Don't please. I'm not ready, I don't want to." 

Bayek was getting annoyed "CONNOR, YOUR NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS NO MATTER IF YOU TRY TO PLEAD TO ME. I'M AWARE YOU DON'T WANT THIS BUT I DO." 

Connor was silent as his tears hit the sand. Bayek felt bad for yelling but he wanted this so bad so he pushed in one of his fingers. Connor made a sound of protest but Bayek ignored it and placed another finger. Connor tried moving but Bayek put his hidden blade to his throat to make him understand not to move Connor stayed still, Bayek removed the blade and finally took out his fingers "You're ready for the next part. Save your tears, I haven't even started yet."

Connor shook his head, "Listen I don't want this. Stop it okay? It's my bod-" Connors eyes widened with shock as Bayek covered his mouth and positioned himself between his legs. Bayek began pushing inside Connor and he began feeling tears running down his hand. So he began taking in a gentle tone "Connor its okay, just relax and stay still. You have a while to go before I'm completely inside you, you have five more inches to go." 

Bayek pushed himself completely inside Connor and without giving the smaller assassin time to recover, he began slamming in and out with a rapid pace. Connor was screaming into Bayek's hand, he felt like he was being ripped in half. His body burned with each thrust. Connor could feel warm wetness in between his thighs, he was bleeding from the intrusion. Bayek began going harder and rougher with Connor as he was closer to cumming with a few rapid thrusts he cummed deep within Connor. Bayek pulled out and removed his hand from the other assassins mouth. 

Connor curled up on himself as he sobbed clinging to his knees, he hated the feeling of Bayek's seed within him, it burned his insides. 

Bayek started going near him but Connor started shaking so Bayek decided to distance himself about an hour later Bayek decided it was best to say something. "Connor, you must understand that you've been crying for a long time. It's time to stop, I'm sure your pregnant no cum has left your body. You cannot tell Altier or Ezio, so clean yourself up before we go back. I expect you in my bed tonight." 

Connor felt broken as he began cleaning himself up, he dressed himself but when he tried to stand he almost fell, his body was wrecked with pain shooting through him with each step. Bayek grabbed him and held him close, Connor couldn't stop shaking as he hugged himself speaking barely above a whisper "please don't hurt me again." Bayek nodded and carried him out and back to the temple "Stop crying and dry your eyes, I don't want you looking upset when we go inside. Do you understand?" 

Connor nodded, he was terrified of Bayek. He wanted someone safe so when Bayek opened the door Connor fell into Ezio's arms as he hugged him like a lifeline. Ezio was shocked but he hugged him tightly as he felt tears on his shoulder "Connor, my dear. What troubles you?." Connor knew he couldn't tell the truth so he lied "I...I...I.. just want to feel safe again. Like with Achilles." Ezio nodded "It's okay, I was homesick once in my life, soon it'll be okay." Connor whispered to himself "no...It's not okay."


	5. Altiers adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayek and Altier go into the pyramid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are enjoying this. Id love to know what you think. Y'all may find spelling errors I'm extremely tired currently. Next chapter coming soon. Consensual sex in this chapter.

Altier awoke from his nap as he shrugged noticing he was the last one awake so he walked into the main hall to find Ezio cuddling Connor as Connor sobbed quietly. Altier felt his blood boil, he had only known these assassins for about a day or two but he loved them and hated to see any of them upset. Altier walked over near them and sat down as he began talking in a gentle tone "Connor? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? I'll deal with them if you tell me. I'm willing to push my blade into someone's throat for any of you." 

Connor just looked at Altier as he shook his no as he spoke barely above a whisper "I don't want anyone to die or be hurt because of me. It was my fault anyway. I can't tell anyone. He told me I couldn't." 

Altier looked concerned but he didn't demand answers eventually Connor fell asleep so Ezio decided it was best to fill Altier into what he knew.

"So Alty, hottie with the body, me Amor. Do you mind if I call you those names? Anyway, Connor and Bayek came in the temple together nethire one of them said what happened but Bayek seemed different, he seemed kind of more dominant towards every one. I didn't say anything but Connor seemed to want to be away from him. I personally wouldn't judge him or make a false accusation because I think he's a good person but Connor must have a reason for this." 

Altier nodded, "I understand how your feeling. I doubt Bayek would harm any of us. If truth be told I actually admire him, he started the assassins creed without him imagine how different everything would have been." 

Ezio nodded but he felt jealous, for some reason he liked Altier way to much more than he should maybe it was those piercing eyes of his or his serious personality. Ezio knew he shouldn't think this way but he wanted Altier in so many ways. 

Bayek walked in the room disrupting Ezio's thoughts and catching Altier's attention. He smiled at them both before speaking. "Altier, can you accompany me to a pyramid. I would love to show you." 

Altier smiled as he nodded "okay, that sounds good to me. I do believe it would also help me learn my surroundings." 

Bayek nodded "It will for sure. Shall we be off?" 

Altier walked outside with Bayek and they both rode on the same horse. Altier decided to ask about Connor since he needed to know so he got straight to the point. 

"Bayek, what happened to Connor? I need to know, now before you answer I need to clarify I think your amazing and I look up to you. I know I just met you a couple days ago but I feel….Y'know well you don't but." Altier began blushing "just tell me what happened please?" 

Bayek nodded "Were here, I'll tell you everything once inside." 

Altier nodded and they walked in quietly, once they got to the lowest part Altier began smelling a scent of blood "Bayek, can I borrow your torch for a minute?" 

Bayek nodded and handed it over, "Did you find something?" 

Altier nodded "I found blood, it looks like a murder scene in here. What the hell happened down here?" 

Bayek took the torch back, "I actually wanted to talk with you about this. Me and Connor had sex down here, it was consensual in case your wondering. I actually have a question for you Altier, as you know I run the assassins creed and I started it. I need future successors to follow in our footsteps, Connor agreed to what I'm about to ask you. Will you give me a successor? As the leader of the assassins I know what's best." 

Altier was shocked "wait..wait a minute, you want me to what now?" 

Bayek sighed "I want to make love with you until you conceive a child. Connor and I are expecting when we did it none of my cum leaked out of him." 

Altier began removing his clothes seductively as he bit his bottom lip "Are you going to strip with me?" Bayek was quick in response and pinned Altier against the wall as they began a heated make out session, Bayek's tongue battling Altier's for dominance. Altier moaned as Bayek began sucking his neck, he hated to admit it but he loved being dominated every once in a while. Bayek ripped the rest of Altiers clothes as he began hungrily sucking at the newly exposed skin. Altier covered his mouth so he wouldn't moan to loud, Bayek noticed and removed his hand. 

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you along with any sound you make. Your truly a gift from the gods." 

Bayek continued as he commanded Altier to get on his knees and open his mouth. Altier submitted and opened his mouth, he wasn't expecting Bayek's dick to be so large and long. Altier chocked as Bayek grabbed him forcing himself all the way in as he roughly fucked his face after a few minutes hot liquid spilled down Altiers throat as Bayek pulled out from his mouth a string of cum connected to the head of his dick to Altiers tongue.

Bayek smiled "Your godly at this Altier, your such a good boy for your master. Now spread your legs open for me." 

Altier was blushing hard as got on his hands and knees spreading his legs apart so Bayek could go in between them. Bayek got positioned between his legs and began slowly pushing inside him, Altier gasped at the pain as tears pricked his eyes. Bayek noticed and immediately started whispering encouraging words to him. Bayek began fucking Altier with a steady rapid pace, Altier's body clenched around him as he was starting to get closer to his climax. Bayek bit Altiers neck roughly as he slammed himself inside deeper than before spilling hot cum inside the young assassin.. Altier wiped his tears as Bayek pulled out. 

Altier looked determined "Bayek, did i do it right? Am I pregnant?" 

Bayek kissed him, "Yes my love, you did perfect. My cum isn't leaking out of you so as long as it stays inside you, we will conceive a child." 

Bayek picked Altier up and carried him back home along the way he began thinking to himself 'this was absolutely wonderful. I wish I could have fucked Connor like that with compassion instead of what happened but it's in the past. Connors pregnant and so is Altier, I have one more to impregnate.' 

Bayek placed Altier in bed and than went to get the other two once they were all in bed, he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Ezio's turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio and Bayek make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.

Bayek woke up with determination today was the day that he would get Ezio pregnant, he smirked as he thought to himself 'I wonder what kind of bottom he will be.' Bayek woke Ezio by tapping on his shoulder "Hey Ezio, come with me. I'd like to show you something." 

Ezio got out of bed as he groaned "What time is it? Couldn't you wait Bayek?" 

Bayek just nodded "I couldn't wait, I need your assistance now. If you don't mind." 

Ezio didn't say anything instead he just followed Bayek into this hidden room in the temple. Ezio looked around 'what a strange place to put a bed.' "Bayek, why did you show me this place? What's the point?" 

Bayek smirked "Well as you know, each of you were sent to me for a reason. I just need your confirmation now. Altier and Connor are pregnant by me. Now, I need to ask you if you would allow me to make love with you to create a successor?" 

Ezio just looked at him blankly "wait so you are telling me that you beat me to getting into Altier's and Connor's pants? Why would you do this to me? I wanted that." 

Bayek couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, I'm sorry I made love to them first. How about I make you a deal? You allow me to fuck you, and ill convince Altier and Connor to allow you to fuck them as I watch?" 

Ezio blushed at the thought, how could he resist such an offer but so many questions filled his mind but he decided to ignore them. "Alright Bayek, I agree. You may make love to me." 

Bayek began taking his shirt off but Ezio pinned him onto the bed as he placed a finger to Bayek's lips "I want to be in control, so you can sit back and relax and I'll do the work." 

Bayek blushed but nodded, ezio began sucking on Bayek's neck as he teased his nipples than he began leaving a trail of kisses on his body. Ezio cut all of Bayek's clothes off and used them to tie his hands above his head. Ezio stripped out of his own clothes than he began kissing the head of Bayek's cock, slowly he began to put his dick in his mouth swirling his tongue around it as he began deep throating him. Ezio's head bobbed as he devoured the dick in his mouth, his hands played with the balls making sure his partner would enjoy every second of this as much as he did. 

Bayek moaned as he looked at the other assassin that was sucking him off 'God he's beautiful' "Ezio, you have the mouth of a god, I'm so close." Ezio made sure to swallow every drop of Bayek's cum, he removed the cock from his mouth as he panted "Bayek are you ready for the next part, I think your wet enough to enter without hurting me although your big in size which is good but oh lord that's going to be alot" 

Bayek could barely wait his dick dripping precum, he needed to fell himself inside the other assassin as soon as possible "Im more than ready. Fuck please just do it." 

Ezio slowly slid himself down on Bayek's cock, moans of pleasure of pain escaped his lips as he pressed himself further down. Once he had all of Bayek inside him, he stilled for a moment to collect himself, he began speaking through shaky breaths "Bayek..you..are…so..fuck..fucking..huge" 

Bayek wanted to move so bad, "Ezio, can I move, your so fucking tight. I need to fuck you and coat your insides with my seed." Bayek couldn't wait any more and he began bucking his hips so he could thrust in and out of Ezio. 

Ezio began riding him meeting his every thrust each one moaning as they went harder on each other. Eventually Bayek cummed deep inside Ezio without warning he shot loads of cum inside the other assassin filling him to the brim with his seed, as Ezio cummed along with him. Carefully he pulled out and Ezio untied his hands. 

Ezio panted "You could have warned me before you did that."

Bayek smirked "I will next time. I promise, but next time let's not tear my clothes off? Keep them intact?" 

Ezio laughed "Not a chance. But you know its okay, the other boys have seen you naked considering you beat me to them." 

Bayek nodded as he carried outside out of that room and into the dinning hall. "Ezio, I'm going to get dressed. I'll wake the others and than I'll get the food ready." 

Ezio nodded "Well hurry up."

Bayek nodded and walked inside his room as he dressed himself once he was finished he woke Altier and Connor up "It's breakfast time. Ill cook, you two can join Ezio in the dinning room. Ill be in there shortly." 

Altier nodded as he grabbed Connors arm "Well Connor, come on." 

Connor just looked down, he still wasn't okay. That night in the pyramid still haunted him. How did everyone act like it was okay, did it not matter what Bayek had done. Connor sighed and obeyed making sure to cling into Altier so he wouldn't be alone. 

Altier sat down next to Ezio and Connor sat next to him. Ezio smiled at them "Goodmorning sleeping beauties. Did you enjoy your slumber?" 

Altier yawned "It ended to quickly but yeah." 

They both looked at Connor for some kind of answer or response instead they got nothing. Ezio looked concerned "Connor….are you feeling homesick still? This isn't normal. When we first met you were all happy and optimistic and now your just kind of well gloomy but that's okay, we will love you regardless of that." 

Connor didn't say anything instead he just put a thumbs up as he put his head on the table. Altier wasn't sure on this but he decided he had to try "So Connor, you and Bayek made love? Is it the pregnancy that's making you moody? Is that possible? Bayek told me that the orb or apple of Eden changed our bodies to allow us to have children but only time will tell." 

Connor felt his stomach drop, his mind was racing 'They know? What do they think of me now? Wait did Altier say made love? That isn't right it was rape. What do I say? I want to go home now more than ever. They must think I'm a slut' 

Altier was mentally beating himself up 'i said the wrong thing. Oh no, what now.' Ezio noticed Altiers worried expression so he decided to try to calm the mood. "Connor, it's okay. We made love with him to. It's not a bad thing at all, Its just love making." 

Connor was getting more confused 'wait rape isn't a bad thing? What the hell. Yes it is, they must be crazy….unless they don't know it was rape.' Connor just stayed silent and eventually Altier and Ezio gave up on a conversation so it was silently until Bayek got back with the food. After they ate all of them began doing thier own things but Bayek made sure to watch them closely.


	7. Opening up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Bayek, Altier, and Ezio open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter coming soon. I'm serious trying to figure out what gender the kids will be. Feel free to comment 😂 . I'm tired so typos maybe.

9 months had passed and Bayek looked at all of his boyfriend's each one so beautiful and unique, he sighed to himself as he began thinking 'Connors still not over this. I'm really starting to wonder if I pushed to far. It's not like I could turn back time however even if I could i wouldn't. Maybe I should talk to him? I wonder if Ezio and Altier know what I did to him? Its in the past anyway but I'd prefer to keep it a secret. Bayek shrugged than got up he decided it was best to try to talk Connor so he followed Connor into the empty library making sure to be quiet and lock the door behind him. 

Connor stilled his movements as he began listening very carefully "I know your here, Ezio? No, your footsteps aren't loud enough. Altier? No, your footsteps aren't quiet enough." Connor stoped talking when realisation hit I'm alone with Bayek again! Oh no, not again. How the hell do i get out of here.' Connor calmed himself down once he felt his unborn child kick him as he placed his hand on his stomach. 

Bayek walked in front of Connor as he placed his hands up to motion he meant no harm to the other assassin "So Connor, why are you so scared of me? I thought you'd be over what happened in the pyramid by now. You've made me miss basically all of your pregnancy, Altier and Ezio let me listen to the child growing inside them. The only time I've heard or felt our child move or kick is when your sleeping and I'm forcing you next to me. Now, I love you all, and i want all of us to get along because when all of you birth my children each of us will become family. So Connor, i need you to stop avoiding me. Do you understand?" Bayek began walking near Connor but Connor flinched and moved away quickly. Bayek rolled his eyes "Really?" 

In a swift movement he grabbed Connors by his wrists and pulled him close "Now, I've been nice to you. So now your going to accept me, im sick of you distancing yourself. You don't need to." 

Connor could feel tears in his eyes "Let me go. Don't touch me. I SAID LET ME GO. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF PTSD YOU GAVE ME?!?! DO YOU EVEN CARE?" 

Bayek slapped Connor "Don't talk to me like that again. Do you understand? I'M TALKING TO YOU" Bayek stopped yelling when he saw Connor crying, Bayek let go of Connors wrists as he tried apologizing. "Con..Connor, im so sorry. I would never-" 

Connor just glared at him as he placed his hand on the slap mark "Don't touch me again or I swear im leaving. Or I'll tell Altier and Ezio what you did. I need to go home, im confused how did you even manage to get guys pregnant. I've never heard of this but here i am along with two other guys." 

Bayek felt bad as he looked at the slap mark he made, "your bodies changed due to the orb or apple of Eden what ever you'd like to call it. When the three of you go into labor, im thinking it'll be a c-section. I've already found a doctor for it. And its any day at this point." 

Connor just stared at him "How can you act so normal with me? I can't stand near you without panicking or having to do breathing exercise. I have ptsd fits where the only comfort i have is thinking of home. Do you have any idea how much the old man probably misses me. Just leave me alone please." Connor began sobbing quietly his breathing uneven. 

Bayek reached his hand out to try to comfort him but Connor flinched away. Bayek sighed but decided it was best to leave so he did once he walked out of the library he saw Altier standing right infront of the door. 

"Bayek, what did you do to Connor? I've been here the whole time. I heard him yelling about p tsd and you saying he should be over what happened. What happened exactly? I need to know Connor said he would tell Ezio and me something?" 

Bayek was shocked 'by the gods, why is this happening to me. What do i tell him. Connor's a sobbing mess in the library if he walks in there Altier won't think of me the same.' 

Ezio walked in the room but stopped as he looked at Altier and Bayek "Am I interrupting something. Should I leave for a moment? Actually ill leave you to it, where is Connor? I'd like very much to talk to someone peaceful." 

Altier grabbed Ezio's hand "Actually, I heard some stuff and i want your input. So Connor and Bayek were fighting in the library and Connor said he would tell us something but Than I heard a slap sound and than crying. I don't mean to accuse but considering all three of us are close to due date none of us need to be stressed out or be in any kind of trauma." 

Bayek could feel the anxiety rising "Okay...okay, Connor and me had a spat. That's it, nothing else. Everything is perfectly okay, once the kids are born everything will be okay Connor was just upset on how the delivery will happen but I explained it to him." 

Ezio didn't say anything instead he entered the library and began listening upon entering he heard the sound of muffled sobs, his heart sank when he found Connor crying under a table. "Connor? Hey, Mi Amor let's talk. Why are you covering that side of your face? Can you show me?" 

Connor felt weak and exposed, having others watch him cry made him feel small and vulnerable he hated it. So he cleared his throat and wiped his tears "Its nothing okay? Ezio why are you so caring torwards me? You don't even know me. You've only seen me be a depressed ghost of myself that's it. So stop trying to get close okay?" 

Ezio looked at Connor with concern, Mi Amor, Your wrong, I've seen you be the most determined person and the most caring. You've always been so happy and hopefully when you talked about your home life or Achilles. You helped me and Altier settle in, your basically the glue holding us in place without you I'm not sure how this would have worked. I saw most of my family get hanged in front of me by a guy I thought was a friend, but through you and everyone else I have a new family. Id do anything to help you be you again. You just need to help me understand." 

Connor hugged Ezio as he slightly smiled, Altier placed his hand on Connors shoulder as he joined the hug. Altier smiled at them "maybe this isn't so bad, maybe we met for a reason. I'm happy to have met you all."

After the hug Connor walked out of the library holding Altier and Connors hand. Bayek had apologised to Connor again and Connor just put a thumbs up. That night seemed better for everyone late night conversations occurred that night. 

Altier looked at Ezio "Hey Ezio, is it true what you said earlier? About your family?" 

Ezio sighed "Yeah, completely true. What about you Altier?"

Altier was silent at first but he began to speak "I was a hot headed assassin. I only cares about myself and doing stuff my way. My best friend Malik and his younger brother were on a mission with me. I got his brother killed for my selfish ways. I regret it." 

Bayek sighed "Well since everyone is being open, i guess it's my turn. I killed my son, i was being held prisoner by this group. My son stole a knife so he could cut my bindings and I went to stab the man but he put my son in his place. After that i wasn't the same everything fell apart." 

Connor began speaking quietly "Its my turn I guess, My mother got killed in a fire before my eyes as I got dragged away from her burning body. I decided to fight for my village and freedom my clan mother sent me to find Achilles, he took me in. And on that quest I met my father I thought i could change him turn him away from being a templar but I killed him, it didn't go the way i wanted." 

Altier broke the silence "I see, all of us have gotten a tragic start but that dosen't define our finish." 

Ezio smiled as he held his hand "Yeah that's right."


End file.
